Red and Purple Always Mix
by WondaGal
Summary: It's been one year since the sealing of Master Xandred and Kevin and Mia are getting married, but a new dark entity arises and the rangers are called back to battle. Sequel to Everyone Needs Purple. Jayden/Piper, Kevin/Mia, and Mike/Emily. R & R Please.
1. One Year

AN: New Story. I know some you loved Everyone Needs Purple, so I'm doing a Sequel. Disclaimer's obivious, but I own Piper and anyone else that's not from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

One Year

(Piper-POV)

It's been one year since my team and I defeated Xandred. In the past year, we had worked hard to seal all the gaps, but the occasional Nighlok would sometimes slip through and we'd have to defeat them and seal the gap again.

Aside from that being the case, Mia and Kevin were getting married. Everyone thought that Jayden and I would get married first, but we weren't even engaged yet.

I walked through the front door of the mansion, upstairs, down the hall and knocked on Jayden's bedroom door. Each door had a sign with our names on them in our respective ranger colors. Jayden opened the door and let me in.

He shut the door and kissed me.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I was only in town for an hour," I replied softly.

"An hour too long."

Jayden held me in his arms. We just stood there, basking in the moment.

"Piper!" I heard Mia call, "Can you come and help me with stuff for the wedding?"

"I'm coming!" I called back. I hugged Jayden and walked out of his room and down the hall to Mia's room. I entered and found Emily sitting cross-legged on the bed. She and Mia were looking at magazines. They wanted to discuss wedding plans, but I told Mia that I'd help her after dinner tonight. I left the blond and Asian beauty looking at my retreating back with concern.

I headed out to the training yard in my uniform. I decided to meditate. I had a lot on my mind.

I sat down on the pavement and closed my eyes.

I felt a presence, so my eyes flew open and I whacked the presence with my kendo stick. I then realized it was Mike.

"Why are you always whacking me?" he asked.

"Why are you always sneaking up on me?" I retorted.

"I wasn't, I was coming out here in the first place."

"Normally, I'd enjoy your company, but I'd prefer it if you left." Mike looked concerned, but left.

I swinging my kendo stick at the fake warrior and my inner wolf rose to the surface. After a few rounds, I felt weary, so I knelt on the ground and felt a dark vision fill my head. Each element gave each of us a gift. Mine was my visions and ability to sense villains before they came.

"Jayden!" I screamed.

He came running as did everyone else. Ji looked at me. The last I went into visions this extreme was the time Xandred was coming for us.

"What is it?" he asked, "What do you sense?"

"A new dark power has risen," I replied, "We need to look at the archives."

We headed inside and I went and got a scroll. I laid it out on the table and unravelled it.

"This new dark entity is called Lord Viper and he's a million times stronger than Xandred, which means we could be in trouble."

"What did you see, Piper?" Kevin asked.

"Viper looks like a human, but can transform into a snake like creature. I'm not what he wants, but I sensed something, something familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it right now, but I'm sure it'll come to me when the time is right."

"So, I guess that means, we go back into battle and the wedding is put on hold," Mia sighed.

"Don't worry Mia, as soon as we beat Viper, we'll get married," Kevin told her as he kissed her temple. They all left and I sat down on the couch and Wolf bounded over to me.

_You're worried, aren't you? _Wolf asked, _I can see it in your eyes._

_ I am._ I replied.

_What for? You have me, the Zords and the other Rangers._

_ That's just it, Wolf, I don't want to lose them or you. You and Owl are the last two things that remain of my Father. _

Wolf sat down and I looked at the female mini folding zord. Sadness covered her tiny face. She didn't know what to say to me. She knew it was true though. She and Owl were the only two things that remained of my Father. Everything in the house was sold thanks to Brandon. All I had from my Dad were Owl and Wolf. My only family was the zords, Ji, and the Rangers.

Lion pranced over to me and Wolf. He noticed the tears welling up in my eyes.

_Uh oh, Jayden's not going to like that, _he commented.

_Do mind getting him_? I asked the male folding zord.

Lion pranced away and seconds later Jayden appeared with Lion on his shoulder.

"Lion told me you were upset, what's wrong?" Jayden asked.

"I realized how little of my real family I have in my life. I mean what do I have to go back to after all of this? Mike, Kevin, Emily, Antonio, and Mia have their families. You have Ji. What do I have?"

"You have me. Piper we've both walked lonely roads, you with your abusive, half Nighlok brother, and me with my parents' deaths and the threat of Xandred hanging over my head, but now that we've found each other, we're walking a lonely road together. We're quite alike, our independence, our mysteriousness, our fighting styles, the list goes on. The only way we're not alike is you're more outspoken than I am."

"Jay, what am I going to do? We both barely lived after Xandred's sealing. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. We aren't two people anymore Piper, we've become one in more ways than one. You won't lose me, never."

"How long will we walk our lonely road?"

"As long, as it takes for us to get where we're going."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	2. Dark Entity

AN: This one's a long chapter, but it tells you a lot about the past and other stuff. I own Piper and any other characters that aren't from the show, but I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Dark Entity

(Piper-POV)

We all met in the main room again. I glared at the image of Lord Viper on the scroll. That man-creature thing was responsible for my Father's torture and the death of Jayden's Mother.

"So what he did do?" Mike asked.

"He tortured my Dad before the final battle against Xandred. Viper is responsible for my Dad's suffering and Jayden's Mother's death. He killed her," I told them.

They gasped and looked at Jayden. His expression was smooth, but I could see the pain in his crystal blue eyes.

"I know what he's after. My Dad left me a map and at first I didn't know what it was for, but now I do. In the archives, there's a prophecy. Seven warriors will rise up against the Cobra with Swords of Fire, Water, Earth, Sky, Forest, Light, and Darkness. Each Sword lies within its own element. The Cobra will be after them to make him invincible. When the warriors get them, they will receive power at sunset. The swords must retrieved by the warriors who are the weakest in the element. The warriors will then hand the sword to the strongest warrior of the element. Only when all seven swords are assembled at the crossroads will the Cobra truly be defeated," I read aloud.

"Well what does that mean?" Mike asked.

"Well it says the swords are hidden in their respective elements. Viper's after them, which means we need to stop him." I winced and place my hands on my temples. "There's an attack in the city, we need to go."

We morphed and ran out to the city. There we found a man in a black robe terrorizing the city.

"Ah, Rangers, we were wondering when you'd show up," the man told us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Fangun, one of the soldiers in the Legion of Cobra," the man replied, "Welcome to your end." We pulled out our swords. He transformed into a giant snake with arms and we charged at him. Fangun managed to avoid our attacks and get his arms around Mia.

"A pretty little pink ranger like you should be with a fabulous person like me," Fangun told her seductively.

Mia froze. I slashed my sword and managed to gravely injure Fangun.

He disappeared into a portal and Kevin held Mia close.

I fell to my knees and lost myself in a vision.

"_No! Please! I beg you don't!" I screamed. A cloaked figure walked towards me._

"_So sorry Piper, there's nowhere to run," the figure replied. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a large king sized bed. NO! I couldn't let this happen. Jayden was supposed to be my first! The figure threw me on the bed and..._

I started to shake and Jayden held me in his arms. I stopped shaking and powered down. I walked over to my friend in pink.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"All of the soldiers in the Legion of Cobra are seductive and lustful. Some actually get what they want. They're like demons and since they're like that, light weakens them, which is why they can't stay in our world for very long. That's why as soon as they've been weakened, they return to Nightshade, their planet, to heal and regroup."

We all headed back to the house and Jayden and I headed up to his study with some books from the archives, while the others all hung out in the main room.

* * *

><p>(Emily-POV)<p>

As soon as we heard a door shut, Kevin began to speak, "Has anyone noticed how Piper seems to know more than she should?"

"I've noticed, but I never thought anything of it," Mike replied.

"What's up with her visions?" Antonio asked, "That can't happen to normal people. Does anyone think that Piper could be more than human?"

"It's possible, we've seen some pretty crazy things," Mike replied.

"Maybe she just has powers and keeps them between her and Jayden," Mia suggested.

"Hasn't she kept enough secrets? You'd think over the past year, she'd open up," Antonio sighed.

"It's nice to know what you all think of me," a voice snapped from the base of the staircase. It was Piper.

"How does she do that? Every time she's talked about or thought of, she appears," Mike mumbled.

"I can't believe you all think that about me, expect for Mia and Emily of course," Piper told us.

"Well you haven't exactly told us about your visions or how you got them," Kevin retorted.

"I don't like to talk about it," Piper replied.

"Please Piper, if it's something bad, we're here for you," I told her.

"No, you don't understand, none of you do! I walked a lonely road for years for a reason. I didn't want anyone to say I was a freak or end up in a mental home!" She sat down in the armchair and scrunched her hair with her hands, lie she was going to pull it out.

"How are you like this?" Mia asked gently, not wanting Piper to blow a fuse.

"It all started when I was four, a year before my Dad left to fight Xandred. He and I were in the mall, my Mom wanted some things. We were just about to leave when out of nowhere came the legion of Cobra. They were supposed to kill me as a punishment to Daniel. Don't hate me, but my Dad was an old friend of Viper's before Viper became, well, Viper. Viper was upset that Dad wouldn't join him, so he sent his minions after me. One of them got me and injected a syringe in my body. I thought was going to die, but I woke up and since that day, I've had visions of the future. It's my curse and it always will be. Go ahead, say I'm a freak, it's the truth."

We sat there in shocked silence for a few moments, until Mia spoke up, "You're not a freak and your visions are pretty helpful to us." We all nodded in agreement.

"You still haven't answered how you know so much about the Legion of Cobra," Kevin told Piper.

"I know so much about them because of my Dad. He knew a lot and wrote it all down in journals and placed them here in the archives. He must have had a feeling Viper would return someday."

"And Daniel was very smart. Everything we need to know about the prophecy and the Legion of Cobra is right here," Jayden replied as he brought out seven books and handed one of them to each of us.

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV)<p>

"So let's take another look at the prophecy," I suggested as I brought out the scroll. I read it aloud again.

"I still don't get it," Mike told us.

"Well each of the swords are hidden in their own element. Which means the Forest Sword is in a forest and the Water Sword has to be in a body of water somewhere. The other five might be a challenge, especially, Earth, Light, and Darkness." I pulled out a map of the world.

"Okay, here's what we know, the Forest Sword and Water Sword have obvious locations, but aren't going to be easy to find, considering how much water and forest we have on this planet."

"Wait a minute what if the Forest Sword is located at the heart of all forests?" Mike told us, we all looked at him, puzzled. "The Amazon Rainforest."

"Mike, you're a genius!" I told him. We drew the symbol of forest of the Amazon Rainforest.

"So now we have a general location, but where in the rainforest is the sword? It's huge. It could take hours to find it," Emily told us.

"True, but Mike controls the Forest Element, he might be able to sense the sword," I told them, "but if we find it, no one can touch aside from Mia."

"Me? Why me?" Mia asked.

"Because, you control the Sky Element, a direct opposite to Earth and Forest, which means you have to get both Mike and Emily's swords and one of them has to get yours. The Ranger that's the weakest in the element has to retrieve the sword, which means we'll all be working with our opposites."

"Do we hand over the sword to its rightful owner after we get it?"

"Of course."

"So, what are we waiting for? To the Amazon!" Mike declared.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	3. The Amazon

AN: Well, here's the third chapter. I'm so glad people are enjoying the story. Disclaimer is obivious, but I own Piper, Wolf, Owl, all of the Legion of Cobra, and any other characters that aren't from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Amazon

(Mia-POV)

A few days later, we all stood in the Amazon Rainforest. I still couldn't believe that I had to retrieve the Forest and Earth Swords. Why me? Oh right, I was the Sky Samurai. The seven of us followed Mike through the huge forest. We would have kept going had we not run into Fangun and faceless warriors.

"Looking for the Forest Sword are you?" Fangun asked.

"Mia, Mike, go, find that sword, we'll buy you some time," Jayden told us. Mike and I ran off and the others stayed to fight Fangun.

Mike and I raced through the jungle and made it to a glen. Lying at the base of a tree in the center of the glen was a sword. It looked similar to our spin swords, but it glowed green. I was afraid. Mike must have forgotten that he wasn't supposed to get it because when he made to get it, he was thrown back a few feet. There was a force field around the glen.

"Go on Mia, you're the only one who can get to it," Mike told me.

I walked over to the sword and grabbed it. The trees began to shake and came to life. They didn't look very happy that the sword was being taken. Mike and I broke into a sprint and made it back to the others. I saw Fangun explode.

"Time to bolt," Mike told them.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"The trees are chasing us," I replied.

"What?" Antonio asked, confused. Piper, Jayden, Antonio, Kevin, and Emily gasped in horror when they saw the trees. They began to run with us.

"Wait!" Piper called, "Mike can stop them! He's the Forest Samurai!"

"I can't! I don't know how! Mike replied.

"Try! We won't make it out of the Amazon alive if you don't!" Jayden told him as one of the trees managed to grab Emily. Mike gasped as we all came to a halt. He turned to the trees and began to speak under his breath. The tree set Emily on her feet and the forest dwellers left.

"Mike, here," I told Mike as I handed him the Forest Sword.

"We may know what his power is tomorrow at dawn," Piper told us.

"Time to head home," Jayden told us.

* * *

><p>(Normal-POV)<p>

Nightshade was dark and dreary, but it was home for the people there, people who had been exiled there for many years. A man walked into the throne room and found his master seated on the throne and his two Generals at his sides.

"My Lord, the Rangers have obtained the Forest Sword," the man told his master. The man sitting in the throne was none other than Lord Viper himself. Viper stood up.

"This, changes things, we must keep pace with the Rangers and the only way to do that is this!" Viper announced. He used black magic and conjured up a group of seven Rangers. "Well, now we have some new friends for the Rangers to play with, the Cobra Rangers. Sargon, take care of them, show them the ropes," Viper told his male General. Sargon nodded and took the Cobra Rangers away. Viper slashed his servant that had told him about the Rangers' victory. "And that's a warning to anyone else who fails me anytime soon. When you are a member of the Legion of Cobra, failure is not an option. If you fail, you shall be destroyed."

* * *

><p>AN: Please reivew. Please.<p> 


	4. The Clue

AN: Mike's power is revealed. Oh and for those of you wondering the Cobra Rangers spend a chapter training, so they won't appear for the first until chapter five. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Piper, Wolf, Owl, the Legion of Cobra and anything else that's not from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The Clue

(Mike-POV)

It was a little after dawn and I was about to join the others in the training yard, when I heard some whispers.

"Who's there?" I called. I heard the whispers again. I walked towards my window and heard the whispers again.

_I'm down here_, the whisper told me. I looked at the tree by the window. I jumped back.

"Piper!" I called. Maybe she'd know what's going on.

"What?" Piper asked as she entered the main room, "I was in the middle of kicking my boyfriend's butt all over the yard." I smirked. Piper was really the only one that was an equal match to Jayden's skill.

"It's this plant, it's like it's talking to me. I mean I know I was able to speak to plants before but they never spoke back before. Am I going crazy?"

"No, it's the sword, it's given you the power to hear the thoughts of plants. Quite a unique power really."

"So, this is it? I don't get to shoot vines from my hands or anything cool like that?"

"Mike, that sounds so ungrateful."

"Sorry."

"Just get your butt outside."

I headed out with Piper and she told the others and they smiled at me, happy for my success.

"Piper, I just thought of something, if I have to get the Forest and Earth Swords, then who gets mine, Mike or Emily?" Mia asked.

"Hmm, good question. I'm not sure, maybe we'll know when the time comes," Piper replied.

I winced.

"What is it?" Emily asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"The trees have a clue to help us find the next sword," I replied, "The second blade you seek lies on the highest rock ever known. High in the clouds it awaits its warrior to wield it."

"The Sky Sword!" Mia realized.

"Okay, so it's on a high rock, which could be a cliff or ledge or a_" Emily began, but was cut off by Kevin.

"Mountain!" he told us.

"In that case, we're looking at two options, Mount Everest or Mount Kea. Everest is higher in altitude, but Kea is taller," Piper told them.

"If Everest is higher in altitude, then it's closer to the sky than Kea is. So, we should start there," Jayden told us.

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV)<p>

In three days we stood at the base of Mount Everest, and our climbing gear lay at our feet. I used to do this all the time with my Dad. I twirled both the grappling hooks and mounted them on a ledge.

"Okay, let's go," I told my teammates. They all stood there silently.

"Um, Piper?" Mia told me.

"What's up?"

"None of us can rock climb," Emily told me.

"Okay, We're going to split into two groups, the guys will be one group and the girls will be the other. We'll link our selves together, like a chain on the grappling hook and then we'll start climbing. Just a heads up to those of you that are freaking out right now, don't stop climbing until we make it to the ledge. Oh and stay in formation. We'll be climbing in two lines, so stay in two lines. We'll be more vulnerable on the mountain because we won't be able to morph while climbing."

Emily looked at little scared as we got ready.

"Okay, so we'll reach the ledge first and then I'll toss the grappling hook and we'll go higher. Do one of you guys know how to work a grappling hook?" I asked the boys. Jayden nodded. "Okay, let's climb. Remember take your time and pace yourself."

I was the first one in the girl's link, then Emily and then Mia. The guys gave us a thirty second head start. We made it to the ledge and I helped Emily and Mia up. I unhooked the grappling hook and twirled it and hooked it on a high ledge.

We started climbing and the guys made it to the first ledge.

After six hours, Mia, Mike, and Antonio began to get tired.

"I'm a tech guy, not an athlete!" Antonio groaned.

"You can be both Antonio," Kevin told him, "Look at Piper and Jayden."

"Yeah, but they've been Samurais since they were little."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa, feeling a little lightheaded," Mike groaned.

"It's the thin atmosphere, you'll get used to it," I told Mike.

"How much higher do we have to go?"

"We should be at the top in another hour."

Sure enough, another hour later, we were atop Mount Everest.

"Wow," Emily whispered in awe.

"I didn't realize how much this climb would remind me of my Dad," I thought aloud, "We used to do this all the time. This was my Dad's way of training me, just like Kevin's Dad used to be his swim coach, mine was an avid rock climber and I became the same way."

"Well isn't that touching," a female voice sneered. We looked up and found a woman in black clothing. Her skirt had a snake with L through it, the symbol of the Legion of Cobra. "I'm Aliah, perhaps you've heard of me."

Mia, Jayden, Emily, and I morphed, but the other three guys were stunned. Mia and Emily became frustrated and slapped their boyfriends across their faces. Antonio snapped out of his trance.

"Mia!" Kevin winced.

"Emily!" Mike winced.

"Trying to win a battle here," Emily told them.

The three remaining Rangers morphed and Mia, Mike, and Emily headed off in search of the Sky Sword while we kept Aliah busy. What we didn't expect was her calling the Serpents. The Serpents were the lowest one could be in the Legion of Cobra. Serpents were snake creatures and even though one might not think so, they were dangerous.

We managed to hold the Serpents off, but Aliah managed to get away and go after Mia, Mike, and Emily.

Mia, Mike, and Emily came running towards us and Aliah was right behind them. Emily tossed Mia the Sky Sword.

We began to run, but skidded to a stop at the edge.

"We don't have time to get the climbing gear on!" I told my team mates, "We'll have to jump!"

"Are you insane?" Antonio asked.

"Have you got a better idea!" Jayden retorted.

Antonio was silent. Aliah was still charging at us.

"On the count of three!" I told them, "One...Two...Three!" On three, the seven of us jumped over the side of the mountain, screaming and falling as we did, then Mia grabbed us.

"Mia, what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"I can fly now, we were in danger, so the Sword, gave me my powers early," Mia replied, "Hold on tight!" We all hung on to Mia. She started to weaken. "It's too much weight, I can't!" Mia told us.

"Come on Mia, you can do it!" Kevin told her. We weren't even halfway down yet.

"I have an idea. Tornado!" A pink storm surrounded us and we were all thrown around. Seconds later we hit the ground.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"Mia's powers, she can fly and create tornadoes now," I replied.

"So, she gets to fly and create tornadoes while I get to hear the thoughts of shrubs, nice."

I rolled my eyes.

The Sky Sword shot up and wrote a message in the air. I conjured up a pen and paper and began to write it down. The message read:

_The third Sword you seek lies in underground rocks. Look deep within the rock and you will find what you seek._

"The Earth Sword!" Emily realized.

"Yeah, but where underground?" Mike asked.

I thought for a moment. "Time to head home and hit the books," I told my team mates.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	5. The Caverns

AN: The Earth Sword and Cobra Rangers. The italics are Mia talking through the Bluetooth. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Piper, Wofl, Owl, the Legion of the Cobra, and anything else not from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The Caverns

(Emily-POV)

So, we had the Sky and Forest Swords and it seemed like we were supposed to get my sword next. The problem was we didn't know where it was. I mean, it was underground, but where? The clue told us the general location, so that was good.

"Maybe the Sword's hidden in here," Antonio suggested as he gestured to his laptop. We all crowded around the small computer.

"The Howe Caverns?" Mia asked.

"Well, they're underground and made of rock."

"Yeah, but the clue said the sword lies within a rock," Piper replied.

"So we'll look in the rocks."

"How are we supposed to get in? According to this, they don't let anyone down there without a tour guide."

Antonio smirked.

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV<p>

Later we stood in the main lobby of the Howe Caverns. The Rangers were spread out all over the place.

"Please tell me we aren't doing this," I told Jayden.

"Well, no one had any better ideas," he told me.

"But it's Antonio's plan. His plans never work!"

"Maybe this time, it'll be different."

I wore a Bluetooth, I was in charge of keeping in close contact with Mia. She had snuck down into the Caverns through a side entrance and was wearing a Bluetooth and a tracking device. Antonio was sitting with me and had his laptop open with a map of the caverns and Mia's positioning on it. Jayden wore a Bluetooth as well. Kevin, Emily, and Mike stood nearby and tried not to draw any attention. They were there in case Mia needed help.

"Keeping talking to us Mia," I told her.

_"I'm walking along a river."_

"Okay good you're right on track. Keep following the river," Jayden told her.

_"Wait there's a cavern up ahead." _I heard Mia scream.

"Mia?" I asked.

_"It's okay, it's just bats._" Jayden and I sighed in relief. _"Okay now I see something. Oh my gosh, Legion of Cobra."_

I gave Jayden a worried glance and he nodded.

I inclined my head to the door and after each slipping on a Bluetooth and a tracking device, Mike, Emily, and Kevin went to help Mia.

"Just stay calm and out of sight Mia, help is on its way," I told her.

"Can you see the sword anywhere nearby?" Jayden asked.

_"Yeah, it's next to me, but it's wedged in this rock."_

"Okay, Emily, Mike, and Kevin will take care of our slimy friend and you get that sword, got it."

_"They just made it here. Okay, I'm trying to get the sword, but it's wedged in too tight, I can't pull it out."_

"Try taking out the rock around it."

_"Okay." _I heard a bang. _"I've got it!"_

"Um guys," Antonio told us. We looked at him. "Mia's explosion caused the walls to collapse. The caverns are coming down."

"Guys get out of there!" Jayden told them.

"The caverns are coming down!" I added. We went around to the side entrance that are team had used and waited. Antonio kept his eyes on his laptop.

Seconds later, Emily, Mia, Kevin, and Mike emerged just before the rocks fell.

"Oh thank God!" I sighed in relief, "Are you guys okay?"

"They may be okay, but you won't be," a voice sneered from behind us. I whirled around and found seven power rangers standing before us, Red, Pink, Green, Blue, Purple, Yellow, and Gold.

"Are they Rangers sent to help us?" Antonio asked.

"Wrong, the only ones we're here to help is the Legion of Cobra, we're the Cobra Rangers," the red Ranger told us, "Karan," the Blue Ranger stepped forward, "Eris," the Yellow Ranger stepped forward, "Magena," the Pink Ranger stepped forward, "Adrian," the Gold Ranger stepped forward, "Philomena," the Purple Ranger stepped forward, "Blade," the Green Ranger stepped forward, "kill them by order of Lord Viper himself. Do not fail."

"You have our word, Corbett," Magena told the Red Ranger.

"Attack!" Antonio, Jayden, and I morphed.

The Cobra Rangers charged at us and it was colour verses colour. Philomena and I were going at it. I managed to rip her helmet off and found a dark image of myself staring at me. We looked exactly alike, aside from her red eyes. She placed her helmet on again and slashed me across my side. I fell to the ground and the others did as well. We all de-morphed.

Corbett stood in front of us, "That was from my Master," he told us, "and this," he stomped on Jayden's right shoulder, "is just an added bonus." My tattoo seared and burned as Jayden suffered. The Cobra Rangers left through a portal and we were left broken and bleeding. I noticed Emily had the Earth Sword now.

Mike opened his Samuraizer. "Ji, bring the car, we're not going to able to get home on our own."

Ji arrived and we told him what happened. The first thing he did was fix Jayden's dislocated shoulder. Jayden was talking to me and he knew Ji was going to snap his shoulder back into place, but he didn't know when. So, when Ji snapped Jayden's shoulder back into place, he winced in pain.

I clutched my side. We all piled in the car and Ji drove like a maniac and we made it home. We all headed down to the healing room.

Ji patched us up.

"Guys, get over here!" Emily called. Emily only had a few cuts, probably because she was so fast. She was out in the training yard.

We came just in time to see the Earth Sword carving a message in the rock. It then stopped and waited for me to finish writing it down. Then the Earth Sword smashed the rock and returned to Emily.

"That's a tough sword!" Antonio complimented.

I read the clue aloud, "The next Sword lies nearest to you, in the central depths of the great blue."

"The Water Sword!" Kevin realized.

"Oh no!" Jayden groaned. Despite being an amazing Samurai, Jayden wasn't a very good swimmer. He'd be way out of his element, in more ways than one.

"Central depths? That must means the sword is in a cave in the center of the ocean," Antonio told us.

"Okay, Antonio, get to work on the center of the ocean thing, we've got a Water Sword to get!" I announced.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	6. Deep Breath

AN: The Water Sword. Oh and just a warning: this chapter might just be rated T+, if there was such a rating. It gets really steamy near the end. The itlaics are Jayden talking through the Bluetooth. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Piper, Wolf, Owl, the Legion of Cobra and anything else not from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Deep Breath

(Mia-POV)

Antonio had finished calculating the coordinates of the center of the ocean and Jayden was suiting up to get the Water Sword for Kevin. We were on the Shiba yacht.

"If you're wrong about this being the center Antonio, I'll kill you," Jayden threatened. Piper calmed her boyfriend with a sweet kiss.

"You'll get more kisses when you come back with the Water Sword," Piper told him.

Jayden rolled into the water. We kept in contact with him via waterproof Bluetooth. We monitored his surroundings through the monitor Antonio had set up. Jayden had a waterproof webcam embedded in his mask.

He made it to a cavern and entered from the water.

_"I see it. Oh no, It's Corbett and he's after the Sword!" _

"Get it and get out, we can't morph underwater and Kevin can't go under, we need him here," Piper told him.

"Wait, the cavern is rock right?" Emily asked.

_"Yeah, why?" _Jayden asked.

"Is Corbett in the cavern?"

_"Yeah, he's here."_

"Okay, get the Sword and get out as fast as you can."

_"I'm out_."

Emily made a fist and punched the water. The camera shook.

_"An underwater earthquake, nice one Em!"_

"That's my power," Emily told us.

"Why am I the one with a lame power?" Mike asked.

"It may come in handy someday," Piper told him. He then shot a vine out of his hand. "I guess it wasn't your only power," Piper concluded.

"Awesome!" Mike beamed.

Jayden's head popped out and Mike used his vines to reel Jayden in and Kevin started the yacht and drove away.

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV)<p>

"I feel like a weight's been lifted from my shoulders," Jayden told me.

"It happens. Corbett's dead and he was just a dark image of you," I told my lover as I handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Piper."

"Not a problem."

We made it to shore and decided to sit on the beach for a few minutes to catch our breath before we headed back to the house.

"Hey check out the sword!" Kevin told us. The Water Sword was waving itself over the water. Letters appeared where it had been waving itself.

I conjured up my notebook and a pen and wrote down the next clue.

_Near death you'll have to be to find the Sword of Light. At the Golden Gates it lies._

I read it aloud and Jayden's mouth dropped.

* * *

><p>(Mia-POV)<p>

"No way, not happening, you aren't going to kill, yourself to get the Light Sword!" he told Piper.

"It's the only way," she insisted.

"We'll find another way."

"You know as well as I do, there is no other way. I need to die and go to heaven to get the Light Sword."

"Well, then where are we going to find the Darkness Sword, hell?"

"You always have to have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Yes, maybe because I'm in charge here."

"I'm just as much in charge as you and unlike you, I know about the Legion of Cobra."

"Really, well you_" The rest of us looked a little shocked. Jayden and Piper, never, and I mean, never, fought. Kevin whistled loudly to get their attention.

"Enough!" he told them, "this exactly what the Legion of Cobra wants. They want us divided, because a house divided can't function properly."

"I apologize, Piper," Jayden told her.

"Apology accepted and I'm sorry as well," Piper replied.

"Apology accepted."

We headed home and Piper and Jayden disappeared for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV)<p>

Jayden wanted to show me how sorry he was, so he invited me for an evening swim in the house's pool. I changed into my purple two piece swimsuit and headed outside. I slid the door shut behind me and slipped into the water. It was warm for once. I felt myself something grab me and nearly screamed, but stopped when I realized it was Jayden.

"Jay, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I told him.

"Sorry babe," he told me.

"So, why did you ask me to join you out here?"

"Because, with everything that's been going on, we haven't any alone time and I missed it. So, that's why I wanted you come out here tonight." His eyes looked me over and I blushed. "Are you really going to kill_" I cut him off with a kiss.

"No mission talk. If this truly is alone time, then it's only about us, nothing else. Promise?"

He nodded. "Speaking of promises, I distinctly remember you saying that when I returned with the Water Sword, you'd give me more kisses." He smirked.

I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. My arms wound themselves around his neck and my legs wound themselves around his waist. He pulled away.

"Want to take this inside?" he asked lowly. I nodded. "My room or yours?" he asked.

"Your room, no one ever bothers you if they can help it," I replied breathlessly.

We dried off and headed inside. Everyone was in the basement. I heard them talking about the Light Sword recovery plan. I tuned them out and kissed Jayden with everything I had. He carried me up the stairs, bridal style. I went to get changed and spent a few minutes composing myself. That little voice inside my head was consoling me.

_Calm down. Just because you're wearing a lacy, sexy, red nightdress won't change Jayden's view of you, even though you may be handing yourself over to him tonight._ My conscience told me.

It was true, I was wearing a lacy, red nightgown that ended at my mid thigh. I walked next door to Jayden's room. I noticed he'd lit lily scented candles. The scent was intoxicating, but not as intoxicating as seeing Jayden shirtless. I was speechless for a few seconds. Surprisingly, so was he.

He found words after a few moments, "You look...wow," he told me. I blushed. "Come here, gorgeous," he told me. I walked over to him and he began to kiss me feverishly. I wanted him, I _needed _him like I needed to breathe the air. We made love by the light of the moon, that night. Right then, there was no Lord Viper or Legion of Cobra or Elemental Swords or prophecy, just me and my soul mate. Everything else could wait until tomorrow. I gasped as Jayden bit my neck. Yes, tonight was so right. Bliss was everywhere and sparks were still flying as we both passed out in peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	7. Awakening

AN: The Light Sword. Sorry the chapter is kinda short. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Piper, Wolf, Owl, the Elemental Sword, the Legion of Cobra, and anything else that's not from the show.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Awakening

(Piper-POV)

I stood in front of the mirror in Jayden's room, now fully dressed. The one thing that was going to be impossible to hide was the bite mark on my neck.

"Not that I didn't like it, but did you have to bite me last night?" I asked as Jayden came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "How am I going to explain this? I don't own any cute scarves or high neck tops to cover up the mark."

"It'll be okay," Jayden told me.

I sighed and headed downstairs with Jayden.

"Hey guys, we were just_" Emily stopped short when she noticed the bite mark on my neck, "How did you get that bite mark on your neck?"

Everyone was staring at me now.

"It's nothing," I assured them, but the look on my face gave me away.

"Did you get hungry during the night Jayden?" Mike asked. Emily slapped him upside the head. I blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Okay, knock it off," Jayden told Mike, "Let's talk about the Light Sword recovery plan."

"Well, we know Piper won't be able to have any contact with any of us. There's only one way we can do this," Kevin told Jayden. Mike and Antonio held Jayden back.

"Do what you have to do, Kevin," I told him. He slashed me across my lower back.

I fell unconscious and found myself in front of the gates to heaven, which were glowing with gold light. In front of them lay the Light Sword. I was about to pick it up when I felt a blast hit me. It was Philomena, the Cobra Purple Ranger, my dark image.

I pulled out my spin sword and slashed her through her heart. I felt like a weight was being lifted off my shoulders. I grabbed the Light Sword and returned to my body on Earth.

I awoke with a gasp. I felt the Light Sword in my hand and I handed it to Antonio.

"Are you alright?" Jayden asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, "I got the sword and Philomena is dead." The Light Sword glowed and began used the sun's rays to write a message.

_The next Sword you seek lays in the fiery depths of the dormant mountain. Beware, the fire still flows through its veins even though it hasn't been active. _

"Oh no!" I groaned.

"What 'oh no'?" Jayden asked.

"The good news is, we know where the Fire Sword is."

"And the bad news?"

"Kevin's in for some extreme heat."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	8. Fiery Depths

AN: The Fire Sword. Sorry about the short chapter. Anyway, disclaimer's obvious, but I own Piper, Wolf, Owl, the Elemental Swords, the Legion of Cobra and anything else not from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Fiery Depths

(Emily-POV)

"I have to what!" Kevin asked again, clearly thinking Piper was crazy. We were standing on top of Mount Vesuvius in Italy.

"Jump into a volcano," Piper told him.

"I repeat, what?"

"Look, Kevin, we need to win and to do that, we need the Fire Sword and you're the only one that can get to it because you have the element of water. Do you want to let Viper win this round?"

"No."

"Good. Now jump." Kevin jumped in and land on a ledge. I noticed Karan on the other side of the volcano. Magena, Eris, Adrian, and Blade stood on the opposite side of the volcano. They glowered at us and walked over to us.

"You killed our leaders," Eris hissed.

"Prepare to die!" Blade growled.

They attacked and between Mia, Jayden, Piper, Antonio, Mike, and me, we kept them at bay. I slashed Eris through the heart and she bled out and turned into dust. Blade fell as well. Magena screamed as Kevin threw his dark image into the boiling lava below them. Mia had her dark image cornered and she shoved Magena into the lava. The only one that remained was Adrian. Antonio slashed him between his shoulder blades and Adrian turned into dust as well.

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV)<p>

"I got it! Pull me up Mike!" Kevin called.

Mike shot vines out of his hands and made them attempt to reach Kevin. The vines burned up.

"I can't, the heat's too extreme!" Mike called back.

"Mike, tie one end of a vine to that rock over there. Emily, hold onto Mike's legs, then Mia, Antonio, me, and Jayden," I commanded. They did as they were told. "Swing!" I commanded. We swung like a pendulum and Kevin grabbed Jayden's ankles with the Fire Sword in one hand.

"Guys, you may want to hurry, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out!" Mike warned us.

Kevin climbed up and Jayden followed. I went up next and Jayden helped me up. Antonio appeared next, followed by Mia and Emily. Finally, Jayden helped Mike to his feet and Mike's vines went back into his hands.

"Good plan Piper!" Emily complimented me.

"Thanks, Em," I replied. Kevin passed the Fire Sword to Jayden and the Sword released itself from Jayden's hold and began to draw on the rock with flames. I conjured up a pen and notepad and write the message down.

_The seventh and final sword is hidden in a dark and dreary place, home of Serpents and Cobras alike. In a temple it lies awaiting it's Purple Samurai._

"Oh no!" I groaned.

"What is it? Where are we headed?" Mike asked.

"The Darkness Sword is hidden on Nightshade, the Legion of Cobra's home-world."

"We are so dead," Antonio groaned.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	9. Nightshade

AN: The last Sword and a sort of dark scene for Piper and a shock for her as well. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Piper, Wolf, Owl, the Legion of Cobra, Elemental Swords and anything or anyone else not from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Nightshade

(Piper-POV)

I held the opened a portal to Nightshade and we all slipped through. The place was awful.

We made it to the temple in a half hour, only to find a man waiting for us.

"Welcome to Nightshade, Rangers, I am Sargon, one of Lord Viper's Generals," the man greeted us. Antonio managed to get the Darkness Sword and we all raced back to the portal, I had put an hour time limit on it.

Jayden slipped through it and before I could, I was tackled to the ground by Sargon.

'No!" I screamed as the portal closed.

Sargon took me kicking and screaming to Lord Viper.

He brought me to the throne room.

"Sargon, what of the Rangers?" the man on the throne asked. It was Viper. He looked evil, with his dark hair and blood red eyes.

"They retrieved the Darkness Sword, but I managed to bring you a trophy," Sargon replied as he gestured to me, "This is the lovely Purple Ranger, Samurai of Darkness. Without her, the Rangers cannot defeat you. They all need to be present when they defeat you."

"Well done Sargon," Viper turned to his female General, "Samaela! Take her to my chambers."

"As you wish," Samaela replied. She took me to Viper's chambers and I waited for the hell of a night I was in for. And I was right about it being hell.

The second Viper walked in that night, he tried to seduce me, but I refused him. He then threw me around and beat me, but I still refused him. Then, he just threw me on the bed, and began to undress me. I screamed and screamed and was in tears. I was now officially a victim of rape. I thought of Jayden and I'd just betrayed him. I sobbed and cried. My tattoo seared.

* * *

><p>(Jayden-POV)<p>

My tattoo seared with pain and I felt my heart shatter. I saw what Piper was going through. Viper had raped her.

I marched downstairs and was about leave the house when the team and Ji stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Ji asked.

"To kill Viper for what did to Piper!" I hissed.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"He tried to seduce her, beat her and then raped her."

They all gasped.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"I saw what Piper was going through when my tattoo seared with pain," Jayden replied.

"What are we going to do?" Mia asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV)<p>

Two days later, Xena, Viper's sorceress approached me. Xena was really the only one I could trust. She tended to my wounds and wanted Viper to die as much as I did.

"Piper, I've opened a portal to your world, it leads right to your front door. It's time for Viper to die. The prophecy will be fulfilled, I should know, I'm the one that wrote it," Xena told me, "and that familiar presence you've been sensing was me. I'm your cousin. I've been trapped here for years."

I gasped. "Knowing that, I can't leave you here," I told Xena.

"You must, I'll return someday, I promise you that. During the final battle I will return to you, my dear cousin." She handed me a tablet and told me that it was the instructions on how to defeat Viper.

I ran from Viper's castle and Sargon and his Serpents chased me. I managed to make through the portal and it closed behind me. I fell into Jayden's arms. I started to cry.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay," his soothing voice told me.

"You know?" I asked Jayden in a shaky voice.

"We all do," Emily told me.

My embrace with Jayden soon turned into a group hug.

"Viper's sorceress, Xena is my cousin and she's been trapped on Nightshade for years. She's the one who wrote the prophecy," I told my team mates, "She gave me this," I showed them the tablet, "It's what we need to do to beat Viper."

"Let's see, retrieve all the Elemental Swords, kill your dark images, meditate in domes of your elements where all the elements meet with your folding zords," Mike read aloud.

"We need to find a place where all of our elements become one," I told them as I wiped my tears.

"We can take Fire anywhere," Jayden told me, "It's really the other six we need to worry about."

"I've got it!" Kevin told us, "There's this clearing in the woods, it gets plenty of sunshine, has a lake, it surrounded by trees and has a few rocks it."

"We're still short one element," I told them.

"And I've got the solution to that," Antonio replied, "There's going to be a solar eclipse tomorrow, which means it'll be dark during the day."

"Awesome, so we go and meditate with our folding zords tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	10. Power

AN: A new form of power. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Piper, Wolf, Owl, Elemental Swords, Legion of Cobra and anything and anyone else not from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Power

(Piper-POV)

We all stood in the large clearing Kevin had told us about. The zords sat on their respective Rangers shoulders. Antonio decided to bring both Claw and Octo along. We were all in our Ranger forms and were ready to channel our power. The eclipse was going to start in a few minutes and we were each preparing our domes.

Mike found a small group of trees and encircled them with vines. He then shot vines in the air and created the roof of his dome with the vines.

Emily walked over to a rock and punched the ground. A rock formation shot up around the Yellow Ranger, she then enclosed herself in it by raising the rocks in height.

Kevin created a cresting wave in the lake and sat on it. He spun around and created a dome with the wave.

Mia hovered in the air and spun around to create her dome. It was made to look like a continuous, sphere shaped wind tunnel.

Antonio blasted light out of his hands and rose higher in the air than Mia and he spun himself a dome. It was glowing bright gold, like the sun.

Jayden walked to an open space. He placed his hands on the ground and shot flames out of his hands. A ring of fire formed around him and he twirled his sword and the ring of flames became a dome of fire. The flames danced on the edges of the fire dome.

I looked up and saw the eclipse begin.

"The eclipse is upon us!" I called, "Let us unite and become one with our element!"

I spun around once and found myself in my dome of darkness. Wolf sat perfectly still and waited. I sat crossed legged on the ground and closed my eyes.

It was just me, Wolf, and the element of Darkness. I reached to my core and found the Darkness within. My inner wolf yearned to get out.

"May the Power of Darkness rise from within, let it shroud our enemies until they are destroyed," I whispered.

* * *

><p>(Kevin-POV)<p>

I sat crossed legged on my wave in my dome and Dragon sat to me and waited. I closed my eyes.

"Let the waves of water crash down on those with un-pure hearts and intentions," I whispered. I didn't know why I'd said that. Water splashed through me and I found my inner Dragon.

* * *

><p>(Emily-POV)<p>

Ape sat near me and I closed my eyes after sitting down. "Rocks will fall on those who dare be hostile," I whispered. Why did I say that? I felt the power of an earthquake surging through me. Ape and I were becoming one.

* * *

><p>(Mia-POV)<p>

Turtle sat next to me and I sat crossed legged as I hovered. I closed my eyes. "Storms will arise and give devastating blows to the darkness within," I murmured. Where did that come from? I felt the wind coursing through my veins. I found myself connected with Turtle from within.

* * *

><p>(Mike-POV)<p>

Bear sat at my feet. I sat down crossed legged and closed my eyes. "Let trees and plants unite as one against those who bring strife to our world," I whispered. What? Why did I say that? I felt like a tree, strong and my strength coursed through me as I found my inner bear.

* * *

><p>(Antonio-POV)<p>

Claw and Octo sat on either side of me as I sat down while hovering and closed my eyes. "Let the light illuminate the way to justice," I whispered. Did I really just say that? I felt the light within and found myself, even more connected with Octo and Claw.

* * *

><p>(Jayden-POV)<p>

Lion lay next to me as I sat down and closed my eyes. "Let the fire burn those who have no souls." I felt a flame within me and found my inner lion.

* * *

><p>(Normal-POV)<p>

The seven Rangers opened their eyes and let out an explosion that destroyed their domes. They looked around at their surroundings at their teammates. They were all wearing white suits with their respective color accented. There elemental symbols were written on their chests. Their sheaths held their Elemental Swords and their helmets were their regular colour. They were the Elemental Samurais.

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV)<p>

"Wow," Emily gasped.

"I can't believe we did it," Mike whispered in awe.

"We're Elemental Samurais," Jayden told us.

"It's not over yet," I told them. They all turned to look at me. "We still need to figure out where the crossroads are and then how we're going to take out Viper."

"We can do this!" Mike told us encouragingly.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	11. Crossroads

AN: The final battle. This is the second to last chapter. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Piper, Wolf, Owl, Elemental Swords, Legion of Cobra, and anything, and anyone else not from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Crossroads

(Piper-POV)

We hit the books that night. The basement was a mess.

"Okay, it says here, we'll find the crossroads where the seven elements are in perfect harmony," Mia told us as she looked up from a book.

"Does it have a picture of the environment?" I asked.

"No."

"I think I've got the environment," Kevin told us. He set the book down on the table and I looked at the picture. The picture contained an ocean, a sunrise, a bonfire, sand and rock formations, some grass, and the sky.

"Wait a minute, does anyone else recognize this place?" Emily asked.

"It's the beach!" Mike realized.

"The beach is the crossroads? What are the odds?" Antonio asked, rhetorically.

We transformed into the Elemental Samurais and headed to the beach. Jayden shot a flame out of his hand and started a bonfire. We began to clear the place.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Kevin called.

We went over to where Kevin was standing and found a heptagon in the center of the beach. The heptagon had each one of the elemental symbols written at each corner.

"According to what I read in the archives, the symbols are scrambled and we're supposed to move our own symbol to the correct position," I told the others.

"Well, where do we start?" Antonio asked.

"With Fire and Water," I told them, "Fire is the head element in this case, so it'll be at the top and since Water is its opposite, it'll be at the opposite end of Fire."

Jayden moved the fire symbol to the top right corner and Kevin moved his symbol to the bottom left corner.

"Next we move Sky on the left of Fire and Earth and Forest move to oppose it," I went on.

Mia moved her symbol to the top left corner and Emily's symbol now sat in the right corner. Mike's symbol was now on the corner directly below Mia's. I moved my symbol to the middle left corner and Antonio moved his to the middle right corner to oppose mine. We were almost ready, we just needed some bits of our element to add to our symbols. Antonio and I shot light and darkness at our respective symbols. We then became trapped on our symbols.

A portal opened and Viper, Sargon, Xena, Samaela, and an army of Serpents emerged from the portal.

"Don't let them assemble on the symbol!" Viper commanded.

The Serpents attacked and Antonio and I were stuck watching our teammates fight. Mia joined us after helping Kevin wipe out some Serpents. She created a small tornado on her symbol and she too was stuck on hers like Antonio and I.

"Emily! Kevin! Mike! Jayden!" I called out, "Get over here!"

Emily ran with a rock shard in her hand and placed it on her symbol. Mike came back with a few blades of grass. Kevin returned with a cup of water, he'd had conjured up the cup. The three of them became stuck on their symbols as well.

Jayden was fighting alone. Sargon charged at him.

"Oh no," Kevin moaned, "There's no way Jayden will survive that charge!"

Xena shot a blast at Sargon and Jayden grabbed a stick. He ran and laid it on his symbol and shot a flame out his hand. We all pulled out our Elemental Swords.

"Elements unite!" we all shouted. The Swords each shot out a blast of its own element. Emily's shot out rocks, Jayden's shot flames, Kevin's poured out water, Antonio's shot a ray of sunlight, Mia's shot a tornado, Mike's shot out vines, and mine shot out rays of darkness.

The seven elements combined in the air to create an Elemental storm. The seven elements shot themselves out of the dark clouds like lightning and each shot was aimed at Viper, Sargon, Samaela and the remaining Serpents. The shots turned them into dust and then went through the portal and we heard an explosion, so it was safe to say the Elements had destroyed Nightshade. The Swords then returned to us.

"That was awesome!" Mike exclaimed. I smiled.

"Rangers together," I began.

"Samurai forever!" my family of Rangers finished.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	12. Later Life

AN: This is the last chapter, but I'm thinking about making a sequel to this about the kids, tell what you think in a review. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Piper, Wolf, Owl, Elemental Swords, Legion of Cobra, and anything and anyone else not from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Later Life

(Xena-POV)

It's been almost a year since my cousin and her friends defeated the Legion of Cobra. I now stood in the bridal suite. My cousin looked nervous.

"Mia was it this nerve wracking for you?" she asked her friend.

"Yes, but it all goes away as soon as you see him at the altar, you just want to run to him," Mia replied.

"You look beautiful Piper," I told my cousin.

"Thanks Xena," Piper replied. She was wearing a lavender, floor length dress. Her veil was a pale purple and fell over her face.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked.

"Is it time already?" Piper asked. Emily nodded. "I think I'm feeling a little faint."

"Here," I told my cousin as I handed her a glass of water, "Drink it slowly."

She drank the water slowly and then stood up.

"I'm ready," she announced.

Mia, Emily, and I were Piper's bridesmaids, so we went down first. Kevin, Mike, and Antonio met us at the base of the staircase outside the main hall. Behind the doors of the main hall, Jayden waited for his bride.

"We all set?" Kevin asked.

"She's nervous, but she'll pull through," Mia told her husband.

"Shall we?" Mike asked Emily.

"We shall," Emily replied as the music began.

Emily and Mike entered first, followed by Mia and Kevin and Antonio and I.

We all stood in our places at the altar and watched Piper come down the aisle. I looked briefly at Jayden, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

The priest went over the vows and then the two lovers said I do.

Later, we were all seated in the main hall for the reception.

"Welcome to the family Jayden," I told him as I walked over to the happy couple.

"Thanks Xena," Jayden replied.

"You'll come visit us right?" Piper asked.

"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily," I replied jokingly.

She smiled and kissed Jayden's cheek. He smiled and went to talk to Kevin and Mike for a few moments.

"He's so right for you," I told Piper.

Antonio came over to me, "Xena, would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

Piper smiled at us and went to find Mia.

At the end of the evening, Piper tossed her bouquet and Emily caught it.

Jayden and Piper left and I felt Antonio's hand in mine.

I thought about everything that had happened over the past year.

Mia and Kevin had gotten married and so had Piper and Jayden. I'd been reunited with my cousin and made some new friends. All of this happened after Viper and the Legion of Cobra were destroyed.

Honestly, I didn't know what was next, but I was prepared for whatever the future held.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm thinking about doing about a sequel to this about their kids, let me know what you think in a review. Please review. Please.<p> 


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THE SEQUEL IS UP! I REPEAT THE SEQUEL IS UP! It's called "Every Color Matters" and the first chapter is posted already. I hope you enjoy it and will review it.**

**-WondaGal**


End file.
